Hunting areas
These are the hunting areas in sonia. All hunting areas 1. Hunting Area: Undead Crypt Location: East of city, in a small teleport building. Level recommendation: (-1 level 10+ ) ( -2 level 18+ ) ( -3 level 25+ ) Details: First area holds a few ghouls and skeletons, head east and you will find a hole down here there are the same, skeletons/ghouls with the added skeleton warrior. -2 holds demon skeletons, crypt shamblers and some mummy's and -3 holds vampires, the vampire spawn isn't that big. Items Needed: Parcel making loot bag 2. Hunting Area: Cyclops Mountain Location: East of city, in a small teleport building. Level recommendation: 15+ with HMM's or good skills Details: Its just a long line that heads straight into the mountain, it holds all types of cyclopses (Drones/Smiths) at the end of the line the is a TP that will bring you back. Items Needed: Parcel making loot bag Recommended. 3. Hunting Area: Dragons Location: '''East of city, in a small teleport building '''Level recommendation: 20+ with HMM's or Greater HMM or good skills Details: Has many dragon hatchlings and dragons some dragon lords. Bring loot bag for maximum profit. Items Needed: Parcel making loot bag 4. Hunting Area: Black Knight/Hero Estate Location: There is a Teleport that brings you close to it in the TP room. Level Recommendation: 45+ Details: There are 2 sides, each side having 3 Floors, each floor has a certain amount of rooms that hold 1 of either a Black knight or a Hero, some rooms may hold 2. Items Needed: Parcel making loot bag -Recommended- Field Notes: '''Easy to hunt if your a decent level Knight with enough money to stack on UH's, just opening the door to each room and blocking 1 at a time, is your best best. Mages should consider letting one out at a time, and either running it round or stair hopping from the middle stairs, try letting only what out at a time while doing this. 5. '''Hunting Area: Beholders Location: South out of city and follow path immediately east. Not too far you should see a hole, go down it to get to the beholders. Note: Do not go down the 2nd hole if you cannot handle an elder beholder. Details: First area has beholders and gazers. Sometimes may be grouped in pairs of 2 or 3. Be careful here if you are a lower level. Be sure to loot bag for maximum profit. Two-Handed Swords drop often and sell for 500gp a pop. Items Needed: Parcel making loot bag 6. Hunting Area: Minotaur Fortress Location: South east, out of town. Level Recommendation: 8+ ( 15+ if your going up floors ) Details: The ground floor is only minotaurs and perfect for low level knights, up in the towers you will find Minotaur guards/archers and even mages. Items Needed: Parcel making loot bag Not really recommended as there are better places Field Notes: This place is mainly hunted continuously by mages, looking for the loot from minotaur mages, they drop a nice array of mage equipment. 7.' Hunting Area': Orc Village Location: South, out of town over a bridge. Level Recommendation: 10+ ( 20+ if your going up floors ) Details: The ground floor is only filled with Orcs, Orc spearman and the odd orc warrior, in the 2nd floor of the buildings you will find Orc leaders and berserkers. Items Needed: Parcel making loot bag Not really recommended as there are better places Field Notes: Orc Leaders drop Plate sets, pretty fast, would highly recommend hunting them if you need a p-set. 8. Hunting Area: Elf island. west of depot, go through the house castle and southwest from there is a portal. Level Recommendation: 25-30+. Details: The ground floor is full of 4 elf archers which hit ab about 1-25's on you about every second, and has 2 elf rangers which hit about 90's on pally, maybe 50-60's on knights with shields every second. the second floor has two elf ranger next to each other and the last floor has 1 elf ranger. Items needed: none or a parcel because it a really small spot to hunt. Field notes: drop the archer set that you can find under sets here Armor setsArmor Sets